dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
Doom Marine
The Doom Marine is a character in Dimensional Clash IX. Appearance The Doom Marine is a large man, standing seven feet tall, and always stays in his dull green armor, his face hidden by a visor. Equipment & Abilities Equipment * Burst Rifle - Repeating rifle that fires three-round bursts. Multiplayer only. * Frag Grenade - Hand held explosive weapon. * Gauss Cannon - A weapon that fires a huge burst of energy forming a one shot kill. * Heavy Assault Rifle: A machine gun like rifle that can have a missile pod attached to it. * Hellshot - A semi-automatic hell-energy weapon. Secondary fire can cause flame damage over time. Multiplayer only. * Hologram - A image projector of a still of the Doom Marine used to distract enemies. * Kinetic Mine - A Multiplayer-only mine that when set up leaps at its victim when close enough. * Lightning Gun - Short range energy weapon that fires a constant stream of electricity. Multiplayer only. * Mark V Pistol - A Multiplayer-only chargeable pistol. * Personal Teleporter - Multiplayer-only device used to teleport the player to where it is deployed. * Reaper - Multiplayer-only weapon that unleashes six round bursts of energy * Repeater - Multiplayer-only weapon that fires a burst of three rounds at a time. * Shield Wall - a device that, when activated, creates a shield that neither enemies or projectiles can pass through. * Siphon Grenade - The Siphon field created on impact leeches health from the enemies and returns it to the thrower. * Static Cannon - Multiplayer-only weapon that charges up to deal more damage as the player moves around. * Tesla Rocket - a device that uses electricity bolts to attack every enemy on its thrown path, slowing down as it passes. * Threat Sensor - a device that, when thrown, attaches to a surface and highlights enemies within its radius. * Vortex Rifle - Multiplayer-only sniper rifle. * Abilities *'Rune Absorption and Usage: '''Through some unknown means, the Doom Marine is able to use mystic runes that he gains upon completing trials. Once a trial is complete, the Marine can then equip a rune to gain new abilities. *'Master Combatant and Weapon Mastery:' The Doom Marine is capable of utilizing any weapon or firearm in his possession with master handling. He can use all firearms he comes across with great effect, while also upgrading and modifying his arsenal. He is also capable of carrying a vast amount of weapons, carrying up to 12 weapons including special weapons and grenades. When performing a glory kill, the Doom Marine uses a unique fighting style that allows him to quickly, but brutally, rip and tear demons apart. *'Superhuman Abilities: '''The Doom Marine possesses powerful superhuman abilities, which are all used when the Marine is fighting against Hell's Legions. His superhuman Strength means he can rip, tear, and crush Demons and Cyborgs with relative ease, which the Doom Marine uses to take down even the most powerful of Hell's minions. His Endurance, Stamina and Durability gives The Marine the ability to take large amounts of damage without stopping (Though he can still die from natural causes such as high falls, and isn't able to survive death hits when his health is at zero). The Doom Marine is also extremely fast, mobile and agile, allowing him to traverse and maneuver around the environment and battle arenas whilst also battling Demons and dodging attacks. The Doom Marines greatest superhuman feats are shown when he kills the towering Cyberdemon by tearing out its Argent accumulator and then using its horn to decapitate it after it revived, defeating the highly durable Hell Guard by killing the parasitic controllers inside of them (Used first Hell Guards own weapon to stab through its armor and kill the parasite from within, punched through second Hell Guards armor plating and squished its parasite, and killed the third Hell Guard by ripping off its armor before tearing the parasite in half), and taking down the powerful Spider Mastermind. Personality Unlike most other DOOM protagonists, The Doom Marine shows emotion multiple times, showing that he despises the destruction of innocent lives. He also has a blinding rage for: A. Anyone who takes innocent lives B. Demons and/or other hellspawn Pre-Clash Biography the Doom Marine is described as an ancient and mystical time traveling warrior called the DOOM Marine, or "Doom Slayer" or "Hell Walker" who was either banished to Hell or chose to stay there (possibly a reference to Doom 64's ending). During the continuation of his genocide of hell's forces, he was ambushed and captured by Hell's forces from an elaborate capture plan orchestrated by demon priests and sealed in a tomb with a mark served as a warning for all demons that he must never be allowed to wake from his tomb. He was later retrieved by the UAC where he was "held captive" and studied, until Hell invades Mars, which allows him to escape. He then arms himself with a pistol, suits up in his Praetor Suit and begins to fight the hordes of hell. Notable Actions Here you would list their accomplishments or notable doings within Dimensional Clash IX. If they have done nothing, leave this section blank. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:H Category:Male Category:Firearm Masters Category:Player Characters Category:Humans Category:Newcomers